The Tale of Two Seekers
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Title taken as it's the FictionAlley ship name for Cedric/Harry. A collection for the 5 Drabbles Competition on HPFC. The drabbles are in no specific order.
1. Crawling

**Title:** Crawling  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Cedric/Harry  
 **Warnings:** canonical character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 238  
 **Summary:** Harry doesn't know how he'd survive.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - "Crawling" by Linkin Park

 **Fanfiction Writing Month:** August Event - Settings Versatility - Gryffindor Common Room

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Doubt

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Hogwarts

* * *

 _Crawling in my skin_  
 _These wounds they will not heal_  
 _Fear is how I fall_  
 _Confusing what is real_

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room. Doubt seemed to be enveloping him as he wondered if he could ever return to Hogwarts after this horrible, horrible year.

His mind flashed back to Cedric's last moments.

 _"Kill the spare."_

 _And then Cedric's lifeless eyes. His ghost telling Harry to take his body back to his parents. And then Cedric's final words, "I love you."_

Harry never got the chance to say it back. There was too much going on and the most important thing was grabbing Cedric's body and getting back to the Portkey. When they arrived, the pandemonium that followed hadn't allowed Harry to stop and _feel_.

Now, that's all Harry could do.

He didn't know if he would ever heal from losing Cedric. The older boy was his first kiss, his first love, his first everything in almost every way.

Part of him was scared he'd heal because he never wanted to forget Cedric. To him, forgetting such an amazing boy was a worse fate than death.

He didn't know how he'd come back to Hogwarts, knowing Cedric wasn't there, but he also knew that he had to. No one had known how close he was to Cedric and no one would understand why his grief was so strong.

Even so, as he sat on the couch, he put his hand over his heart. The pain was intense, and Harry didn't know how he'd survive it.


	2. Chess

**Title:** Chess  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Cedric/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 150  
 **Summary:** Harry asks for help.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Object: Chessboard

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Grass

* * *

Harry sat on the grass, the chessboard between the two of them. "You need to help me," he demanded.

Cedric arched his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Because I'll never beat Ron otherwise."

Cedric chuckled, leaned forward, and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "I hate to break it to you, but even with my help, you'll never beat Ron. He's better at Chess than I am. He's better at chess than most Hogwarts students. The only one who might be able to help you is Terry Boot."

Harry pouted. "I thought you were so good at everything you do."

Cedric smirked. "I am, but when it comes to chess, Ron is better."

Harry rolled his eyes, dejected at the thought that he'd never be able to beat Ron. "Fine. So, what do you want to do instead?"

Cedric's eyes traveled up and down Harry's body. "I have an idea."


	3. Fight

**Title:** Fight  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Cedric/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 357  
 **Summary:** It all just explodes.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Event: Huge Fight

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Owl

* * *

"You're always working!" Harry ranted.

Cedric glared. "I can't help what my boss tells me to do."

"I wish you'd be home more."

Cedric turned away so his back faced Harry. The muscles in it bunched as he repressed his emotions to the best of his ability. "Looks who's talking. How many times are you gone for days at a time because of your job?"

"That's different," Harry retorted.

"Why? Because it's you?"

"I save lives with what I do."

Cedric turned so he faced Harry once again. "I might not save lives, but it's still a job. My boss wants me to do something, I do it. No questions ask.

Harry opened his mouth to argue once again, but before he could get a word out, Cedric left the room.

Harry's fire died down almost instantly, and he was left feeling sad and tired. He went outside to where his owl was preening herself. He petted her, taking comfort in her silky feathers.

He knew he was wrong to start the fight with Cedric, but everything just boiled over and he exploded. Cedric was right in what he said. Harry had been gone before because of work, and he was being hypocritical by getting angry that Cedric would be out of town for two days. And now Cedric was leaving tomorrow morning, and there was a good chance he was going to leave with the fight hanging between them.

That was why he was surprised when he heard the sound of grass underneath a foot. He looked up and her emerald eyes clashed with Cedric's grey ones.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow while we're angry," he murmured.

Harry stood up and raced to Cedric's side. "Either do I. And... I'm sorry. I've just been missing you so much lately."

He enveloped Harry in a strong embrace. "I've missed you too, but I have to do this."

"I know," Harry whispered.

"How about this? When I get back Sunday, we can have the whole night to ourselves. No interruptions and no talk of work."

Harry's fist clenched Cedric's shirt. "I'd like that." And he really would.


	4. Ghost

**Title:** Ghost  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Cedric/Harry  
 **Warnings:** canonical character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 220  
 **Summary:** Maybe they'd get their chance.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Color: Gold

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Ghost

* * *

Harry held the snitch, the gold of it sometimes made his eyes burn right then as he thought about when it was given to him.

It was the day before the third task and Cedric had handed it him. "It's my way of saying good luck," he explained when he noticed Harry's look of confusion.

Harry had blushed. It wasn't his first present, but it was his first present from someone he had a crush on. It gave Harry hope that Cedric returned Harry's burgeoning feelings, and he hoped they'd have a chance to go on a date after the tournament was over.

Of course, that didn't happen.

And now, wherever Harry went, it felt like Cedric's ghost followed him. At first, it had unnerved Harry, and it made him feel like he'd never move on with Cedric's presence always hanging around him.

Now though, it brought him comfort. When he smiled at a guy or blushed when a girl gave him an interested stare, he'd always turn towards where he sensed Cedric and smile happily. He knew Cedric watched over him, and that made him feel safe.

They might not have gotten their chance in life, but at least he knew he'd never be alone again. And maybe in the afterlife, they'd finally get to go on that date.


	5. Birthday

**Title:** Birthday  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Cedric/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 225  
 **Summary:** Cedric tried.  
 **Notes:**

 **The 5 Drabbles Competition:** Prompt Used - Object: Oven

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Mistake

* * *

Harry walked into the flat, and he knew it was a mistake; he should have stayed away longer. Cedric was standing in front of their oven, taking something out that was burnt to a crisp. Whatever it was supposed to be, it wasn't even recognizable to Harry.

"What? How? Huh?"

Cedric smiled sheepishly. "Happy birthday."

Harry did his best to swallow back his laugh. "You shouldn't have, I mean it."

"I thought it would be nice to bake you a cake without magic." He frowned down at the mess of a cake.

Harry suddenly felt bad for finding the situation so amusing. He walked over to his disappointed boyfriend and took the burnt cake away, placing it on the counter. He cupped Cedric's smooth cheek. "It's the thought that counts. And the fact that my pure-blood boyfriend tried to make me a cake the non-magical way counts for a lot."

Cedric leaned into the touch. "I wanted to do something special for your birthday."

Harry stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to Cedric's chin. "I know, but next time, don't be afraid to use magic to help. You can even ask Molly if you don't the right charms."

Cedric pulled back and took Harry's hand. "Come on. The cake failed, but it's still your birthday, and we're going out."

"Can't wait," Harry murmured.


End file.
